


Normal Came To An End

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Emotional Incompletion, Frenemies, Gay/Yaoi/BoyXBoy, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Unrequited Love, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle didn’t think he’d ever find Christophe again. He never thought, if he did, it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Came To An End

Kyle Broflovski had been said to have the finest ass in South Park since the fourth grade, and as he grew over the years, that ass only became more _perfect_. Boys and girls alike fawned over those pert, plump globes of flesh often times wanting to try and get something out of him. Being the good kid he was, though, he never took their offers. At least, not until tonight.

Maybe he’d gotten a little too drunk, maybe he was tired of people begging him, but all he knew was that he’d agreed to this little game, and now he was stuck with it. The basic idea of the game was that he would be blindfolded, and random people could come up and make out with him, and whoever turned him on the most, he’d go to bed with them that night. Usually, he wouldn’t play, but something had struck him that night and he decided to go along with it. Plus, his mom was out of town, so it gave him plenty of time to be a ‘bad kid’.

Once the blindfold was in place, the redhead was placed on a stool in the corner of the living room of Token’s house, and he waited for his first contestant. The first one, he could tell was a girl, and while she moaned and pressed into him, he didn’t quite like it. When he went a few moments without speaking after she was done, she huffed and stomped off. It was probably Bebe. Three or four more people tried, each of them getting told ‘no’.

Stan had been waiting for a chance like this for so long. He’d practiced his kissing on girls, but there was one person he really craved in his bed. His lips massaged against his best friend’s, and it seemed he was doing well from the little noise that the green eyed male gave him.

“Possibly.” He panted when Stan pulled back, and the noiret grinned as he stood nearby, waiting. It didn’t seem like anyone else was going to try, and so Stan pushed from the wall and started back in, before he was shoved rudely back into the wall. A tall, large, heavily muscled man who smelled like dirt and cigarettes pushed past him and he scowled, watching the elder stalk up to his best friend.

Kyle could feel stubble scratching at his face as his chin was grabbed and a forceful kiss was placed on his lips. A questing tongue passed inside his mouth, working him over pretty well, despite tasting like an ashtray. Their lips worked together and the mystery man swallowed up several moans from the younger, who had sat up a bit more to get closer. When the other finally pulled back, there was a small tether of saliva between them, and he smirked a little, watching the redhead pant and offer one last, keening whine.

“Yes.” The eldest Broflovski agreed, pulling off the blindfold to look up at the other, gasping when he saw just who it was. He vaguely remembered the dark circles under mud-colored eyes, but the rest of Christophe Delorne had changed; he’d grown up almost perfectly. A thick, muscled torso, strong arms and legs, defined abs and chest made up the towering giant of a man, and it didn’t help that he looked so sly and inviting. The younger male was slim and short, with enough muscle to do the jobs he needed and not much else. As he stared at the other, he suddenly shot out of his seat and launched at the elder’s face, crashing their lips together.

Stan frowned, eyes narrowing as he huffed and turned, not wanting to watch that bastard steal what he’d always considered to be his. With a rather depressing thought in mind, he made his way to the kitchen for another beer. The parents in town didn’t quite care if their kids were drinking (save for Mrs. Broflovski), and most of the time would furnish the goods for parties. If not, Kenny could usually steal enough for them all from his father. 

Those thoughts aside, Christophe’s large hands moved to that perfect ass, kneading and squeezing those deliciously plump globes of flesh as he continued to swallow up those moans. The smaller male wrapped his legs around the other’s hips, giving a few rough grinds and humps, feeling the other stirring to life against him. With a soft grunt, the taller male started walking them to the nearest flat surface, planning on taking Kyle in front of the whole party because he just _needed_ it. 

Slamming the other down on a small table, he ground hard against him in order to get a rather loud, pleased cry from him. Pulling away just long enough to pull his shirt off, the brunet grinned as he bared those delectable muscles to the younger, who gaped a moment before his mouth was taken once more. When those work-roughened hands worked his shirt up to his armpits, he suddenly gasped and pulled back just enough to speak.

“N-not here.. Private.” He rasped, trying to focus his eyes just long enough to make his sentence mean something.

“Why not? Eet es not so bad ‘ere.” Came the deep, French accented rumble from the elder.

“Oooh.. _Fuck_.. Please? We can go upstairs..” With that, he was hefted up once more, and Christophe attacked his neck with sucks, kisses and bites, leaving the sensitive virginal redhead with constant cries on his lips. Being carried up the stairs left them bumping and grinding while Kyle’s teeth sunk into the thickly corded muscle of the other’s shoulder, his mind fuzzing out as he crashed into a closed door. 

Working the knob until it opened, the mercenary pinned his prospective lover to the wall, kicking the door shut and finally working that shirt up and off of him. Kissing his way down, still holding Kyle up where he’d been, he licked and nibbled over the other’s pale chest, kissing a mole just above his hip with glee. Hands still working over those delightful asscheeks, the elder finally stopped to toy with the other’s belly button, leaving his poor victim panting and whimpering. It wasn’t long before he pushed ever downward, kissing the bulge in the other’s simple jeans, and he smirked up at the smaller with a naughty glint in his eyes. 

“I am going to leave jou completely wrecked and begging for more.” He whispered, and the words went straight to the Jew’s groin, leaving him panting and throbbing to be let out. “Jou weell always want me, nobody else weell evar be enough.”


End file.
